


the games of the weekend

by hyerewolf



Category: LOONA (Korea Band), fromis_9 (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Drugs, F/F, Pining, takes place in denver but that's not very important to the plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:07:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25512547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyerewolf/pseuds/hyerewolf
Summary: Once again, Haseul was proving that the only difference between her and the hollering boys next to her was the case of actually belonging to a fraternity. Well, that, and the fact she was a tiny Korean girl, not a six-feet-tall American jock.
Relationships: Jo Haseul/Jang Gyuri
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	the games of the weekend

**Author's Note:**

  * For [girlgrouplesbian](https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlgrouplesbian/gifts).



> welcome to gyulseul international, please enjoy your stay and feel free to apply to join
> 
> title from sober by lorde

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!"

Once again, Haseul was proving that the only difference between her and the hollering boys next to her was the case of actually belonging to a fraternity. Well, that, and the fact she was a tiny Korean girl, not a six-feet-tall American jock.

Gyuri watched from across the room as her friend, drink spilling from the solo cup she was holding, cheered loudly when one of the boys gulped down the last mouthfull of an almost toxicly green concoction from the largest beer mug Gyuri has ever seen. He triumphantly raised it above his head as the circle of spectators around him hollered, and then proceeded to drop it on the floor with a thud as he ran to the nearest potted plant. The rest of the crowd promptly turned away and pretended not to hear any of his retching.

"Gyul!" Haseul waved at her as soon as their eyes met, a wide grin on her face, more of whatever drink was in her cup spilling out onto the floor. She ran up to the seat in the corner Gyuri has been occupying. "There's a beer pong tourney kinda thing startin' soon in the next room that I wanna watch. You comin' with?"

Every fiber of Gyuri's body was saying "no"; she was tired, the music was too loud, the alcohol wasn't even good, and her head was starting to float, confirming that the brownies she's been offered when they arrived at the party were definitely laced with weed. She also had a hunch this was going to end poorly for them. That's why...

"Sure," she heard herself say.

And that's exactly how it has always been, ever since day one, with Haseul living it up and Gyuri following her every step like a lost puppy. Maybe because when they first met during the orientation week, Gyuri has been in this weird country she's only known from movies for less than seventy two hours, while Haseul had the luck of staying with her cousins for almost a month before moving to the dorm, hence she had way more experience with navigating around the nuances of the American lifestyle than any other international exchange student in their year.

Or maybe because Haseul was so incredibly, unreasonably pretty, charismatic, and just pure fun to be around, and Gyuri had such an incredibly, unreasonably gay crush on her best friend.

Yup, it was definitely the former, no matter what the strangers on the r/relationships board have told her time and time again.

Haseul flashed that _damn cute_ , cheeky smile of hers at Gyuri and grabbed her hand, forcing her to stand up and basically be dragged along. They zigzagged torwards the doorway through the crowd of sweaty bodies swaying and jumping along to some very questionable EDM, with Haseul elbowing the people around them and Gyuri tossing apologies left and right, dodging spilling drinks and pointed looks.

The next room was, if it was even possible, almost as packed as the one they've just left, if not more. Gyuri didn't know that beer pong had such a strong spectatorship around there.

"I can't see shit," complained Haseul, craining her neck in a futile attempt to look over somebody's shoulder. She tried diving into the crowd, but bounced back as if the people's backs were a solid wall. Angry, she looked around, bouncing on her feet, the leftover drink she's been holding the whole time splashing gently in her plastic cup.

Gyuri watched in slight horror as Haseul took a long look at the cup. The gears in her head started almost visibly turning, much to Gyuri's terror, when she realized what her friend was now planning to do.

Haseul winked at her and threw the cup into the crowd.

It hit someone right square on the head - some tall guy Gyuri has never seen before - the remains of the drink spilling all over his carefully spiked hair. He turned around, fuming, immediately locating two tiny girls looking at him with wide eyes.

"Shit," muttered Haseul. She reached for Gyuri's hand, eyes still on the angry frat boy who was now trying to make his way through the crowd.

"Don't you say."

"Just. Run."

And then Haseul took off, as fast as she could - much faster than anyone would expect her to, actually - dragging her friend along. They make it through the doorway, up the stairs, across the hall, down another set of stairs, all this time having to maneuver between clusters of people, and Gyuri started feeling dizzy from both the physical exertion and constantly looking over her shoulder.

"Haseul..." she wheezed, trying to catch her breath. "Haseul, I think you lost him."

The short-haired girl slowed down, rounded the corner of the corridor, led them through a door outside and only then stopped completely. She poked her head through the doorway to check and - yeah, the coast was clear. No signs of the victim of her unfortunate throw.

Gyuri was still trying to catch her breath, cursing every single time she decided to put off getting a gym membership. "You owe me big time... for dragging me through this..."

"Aw, come on, Gyul, we both know I'm dead broke." Haseul leaned on a wooden railing and only then Gyuri has noticed that they were now on the back porch of the frat house. _Damn, was this place nice as fuck._

"Still," she grumbled, crossing her arms.

"You love me either way," Haseul laughed, bumping her shoulder with a fist. Gyuri huffed, pouting.

Haseul was about to roll her eyes, but then something on her face changed, like an amazing thought popped into her head. She had the same look in her eyes as right before throwing her cup earlier. And before setting off the fire alarm in their dorms a few days ago. And before announcing she'd try to sneak into their professor's office to know God knows what last month. The look of pure mischief.

She took a step torwards Gyuri and put a hand on her cheek, trying to gently guide her downwards. Gyuri, in a state of pure shock, almost gave in, but in her head crystallized a thought that made her jerk away like she's been burned.

"W-wait, what about your boyfriend?"

"I don't have a boyfriend, _silly_ ," Haseul slurred, the last word combined with the smirk on her face causing something warm to coil and flip in Gyuri's stomach. It successfully made her forget about all of the rumours she's heard being whispered by the girls in their shared classes, as well as the glances and laughs Haseul and what's-his-name exchanged in the past few weeks. At least for now.

Haseul's hand was now on Gyuri's neck, gently pulling her down again, so they could look each other in the eyes.

"Wait-"

"Gyuri," Haseul interrupted her, "do you want to kiss me or not?"

She didn't trust her vocal chords, so she just nodded, probably way too eagerly, if Haseul's giggle was anything to go by. She muttered something that could've been "you're so cute", but Gyuri's brain was already on the verge of shutting down, so it decided to ignore the remark, just in case it could actually cost the girl her life.

Haseul tasted like cheap beer mixed with vodka, the sting of which Gyuri has absolutely despised since the first ever college party she's went to, which ended in her spending the whole next day in bed, nursing the largest available water bottle, but this time... she didn't mind.

For a brief moment everything around them faded away - the loud, thumping music, the smell of spilled alcohol, the faint traces of cigarette smoke, the shouts and laughs from inside the building. There were only the two of them, Haseul's hands settling on Gyuri's waist, Gyuri's palms grabbing at Haseul's shirt.

And, hell, if the next day she was going to get trampled by their university's entire American footaball team in full gear for messing around with their captain's not-girlfriend on what coculd be very well considered his turf, then at the very least she was going to go down knowing that Haseul was an incredibly, unreasonably good kisser.

_Totally worth it._

Blood was still humming in Gyuri's ears when they separated, her heart beating fast, and, on God, Haseul has never looked more beautiful than now, with her rosy cheeks and sparkling eyes and _those damn lips_ that Gyuri wanted to feel on hers again, and again, and again, forever.

"I love you," she blurted out without as much as a second thought. She wasn't sure if there was even ever the first one.

Haseul stood very still for the longest second, then laughed, "Aw, I love you too, bro."

Gyuri opened her mouth - to straighten out the obvious misunderstanding, or maybe back out - but before she could even make a sound, she was interrupted by a loud _ding_.

"Oh, sounds like more brownies are ready!" Haseul said as casually as ever; as if their whole friendship hasn't just been flipped on its head. "Come on, Gyul, you don't want miss those, I helped with the batter!" With that, she ducked inside.

Gyuri sighed, and once again followed her best friend. Right now, she knew one thing - if Haseul helped with the batter, this batch of brownies was _definitely_ laced with weed.

**Author's Note:**

> twitter/curiouscat: bbywolfs
> 
> come over and chat with me about this rarepair :3c


End file.
